Naruto y Saint Seiya se encuentran
by SAINT LOVE MOON
Summary: Naruto y sus amigos visitan el santuario de Athena por una mision de Tsunade
1. En dos sitios lejanos

_**Saint Seiya y Naruto se encuentran**_

_notas de la Autora: de una vez les digo que esta historia esta llena de rididculisaciones a los personajes que por cierto ninguno me pertenece aunque quiza invente unos, no me hago responsable por los traumas emocionales que este pueda causar y por ultimo no tengo nada en contra de las series solo me parecio gracioso juntarlas. por cierto dejenme su opinion y diganme si lo continuo o lo borro XD_

_**Capitulo uno: en dos sitios lejanos **_

Una mañana muy soleada en Grecia los 88 caballeros de Athena jugaban a la gallinita ciega mientras Saori no hacía nada. En realidad la diosa desde hace poco no daba mucho que hacer por tanto lo mejor para matar el tiempo era jugar el juego ya mencionado o pedirle a Camus unas paletas heladas.

-¿Qué te pasa Hyoga?- preguntó Camus, su maestro quien notó que éste se detuvo de ponle la cola a Seiya_ (ok origuinalmente se llama "ponle la cola al burro" pero como ningun caballero sabe dibujar y todo el mundo sabe que Seiya es un burro con alas...)_

-No es nada maestro.- contestó el pato mirando asía el horizonte - Pero nunca se ha preguntado ¿Qué hay mas allá del santuario?...

_Mientras tanto en una aldea tan secreta que ni nosotros sabemos donde esta…_

-!!Ya cállate Naruto!!- golpeo Sakura

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si está vieja!

-Mas respeto a Tsunade.

-Si como quieras vieja.

-Ya cállate Naruto- Dijo la voz de Shikamaru quien iba entrando- ¿Por qué eres tan problemático?

-Mira quien habla señor yo tengo una riña entre mujeres- cuestiono Naruto pues como todo el mundo sabe Shika tiene problemas con Ino y Temari

-Esto va a ser genial- Hablando de problemas Ino y Temari junto con Kankuro , Gaara y Choiji aparecieron la primera se abalanzo con el chico- ¿cierto lindo?

-¡Ya bájate!- Reclamo la rubia .Kiba había llegado con su equipo y se burlo sonoramente de la situación

-Muy bien- Hablo por fin la hokage- ahora les asignare su nueva misión… –todos en posición firme- irán a…

_en el santuario menos santo que hay..._

-¡achuu!

-¿Qué pasa Saori? ¿¡De nuevo nos atacan los segadores pincha nachas!?- la inteligencia de Seiya hablo por si sola

-No, creo que alguien habla de mi. Debe ser porque soy muy popular- pues los caballeros casi no aguantan la risa, si que era popular pero por razones no muy… pues dignas

_-si, popular, como no - _pensaba Milo-_seguro por ser la que nos llama cuando no puede abrir el frasco mostaza._

Luego de un tiempo Saori recibe una curiosa carta con un sello postal rarísimo.

-¡aaaaa!

De repente todos los caballeros salieron de la nada

Shion alzo el brazo- Athena aquí estamos – sonó valeroso y como 3 caballeros mas salieron con volteretas de niñas gimnastas-¡ ¿Quién ataca?!

-¿Nos atacan?- se preguntó extrañada- ¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡Nos atacan! ¡¡¡Seiya!!!

De la nada sale Seiya como siempre haciendo su circo para atraer a Athena

-Jeje te dije que se la iba a creer- afirmo Shion

-¡Demonios! – frustro Dhoko y le entrego una colosal cantidad de dinero

-Ya en serio ¿Qué paso?- hablo Camus

- Es que recibí esto-mostrando la carta y los caballeros se quedaron sin habla


	2. Coincidencias,estupidas coincidencias

_notas de la autora: bueno ya que me amenasaron de muerte para que le siga le segui espero lograr entretenerlos_

_**Capitulo dos: Casualidade,s estúpidas casualidades**_

--¡Waaaaa!—gritaba un chico rubio llamado Naruto—¡No puede ser!

--Ya cállate—acudió Shikamaru—solo es…

--¡No! No es solo un ramen—regaño con ojos asesinos—es un ramen espacial hecho por Jiraya- sensei

--¡arrr!—se enfureció Sakura—Envés de que te preocupes por encontrar el camino a Grecia estas preocupado por un estúpido ramen. Ojala Sasuke estuviera acá—sus ojos se volvieron llorosos

--Si como sea—ínsito Ino—Lo bueno es que Shikamaru esta aquí—dijo tomando al mencionado del brazo

--¡Que ya lo dejes!—rugió Temari dándole un descomunal golpe

--Shika es mío

--No, mío

--Están peor que Ino peleando con Sakura por Sasuke—declaró Sai bajando la cabeza

--Shikamaru ¿Cómo lo soportas?—preguntó Kiba

--Perdona Kiba ¿Qué dijiste?—contestó este sacándose pan de los oídos

--Olvídalo

--Na…Na…Naruto—hablo una chica de ojos aperadlos

--¿Qué pasó Hinata?—preguntó este a su altura y la muchacha se puso toda roja y jugo con sus dedos

--Si…Si quieres puedes quedarte con esto—le ofreció un delicioso almuerzo

--¡Oh! ¡Gracias Hinata! ¡De veras! Pero ¿No tienes hambre?—dio por respuesta

--N…No, es que yo como poco—dijo poniéndose aun mas roja y pensando "_Naruto se preocupo por mi"_

--Mmmm, muy bien ¡Gracias Hinata!

_Mientras tanto en el santuario donde reina la diosa mas "sabia"_

--No pues ¿Quién sabe?—dudó Mu de Aries viendo el sello postal de la carta

--Bueno pero ¿Qué dice?—habló el sabio Dhoko de libra—Seguramente dira algo

--No,--se lamento Saori—ya lo intente pero todo lo que dice es:

_Estimada señorita Saori Kido alias Athena :_

_Por este medio yo Tsunade, la hokage mas hermosa de la historia y la mas joven porque ya les dije que tengo veinte a todos¬¬, le informo que su santuario será visitado por varios equipos ninjas para llevar a cabo una misión ultra secreta de Konoha, si así es, esta carta viene desde Konoha ubicación…¿Cuál era nuestra ubicación? Bueno el punto es que deben estar por ahí como en una semana, descuide ya que no esperamos daños a su santuario pero como los ninjas sufren de delirio de persecución le dejo el número de cuenta de Konoha para que retire el dinero requerido para la reparación._

_Atte.: Tsunade la mas hermosa invocadora de babosas _

--Vaya—exclamó el pervertido de Milo tomando nota del numero

--¿Qué haces?—preguntó con fastidio Camus

--Anoto el numero para pedirle una cita

--Es un numero de cuenta—respondió irónico

--Con mas razón

Saori alzo una mano—Por eso es imposible saber de donde viene la carta.

Todos se le quedaron viendo feo a la encarnación de Athena .

--Bueno pero me pregunto ¿A que se deberá esa "misión"?—se cuestiono Shun

--Tal vez ya vayan a quitarte tu poster de Barney—fastidio Ikki

--¡¿Tienes un poster de Barney?!—se burlo Hyoga

--¡No es cierto!

--¿A no?—siguió Ikki— ¿Y de que son los calzoncillos que traes?

--Emm eto es…es…es de… un dinosaurio

Ante esto los chicos bronceados se pusieron a cantar--Barney es un dinosaurio que fuma mariguana cuando se hace grande nos invita las caguamas.

_En una televisora infantil_

--Barney te llaman—hablo la voz de un productor

--¿Bueno?—contesto el dinosaurio--¡¿Qué ya nos descubrieron?!—se pone unos lentes obscuros y toma un arma—voy para allá.

_Aun en el bosque_

--¡Ayy!—se quejo Naruto—comí demasiado

--Si, y no dejaste nada—refunfuño Gaara

--Es que estaba delicioso ¡De veras! ¡Gracias Hinata!

_¡No en esa parte!_

--Sasuke lindo—estaba Karin

--¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con Fastidio

--¡Oye! Deberías comportarte mejor—el pelinegro siguió viéndola igual—Bueno pero no te diré asía donde e dirigen tus ex compañeros

Sasuke desenvaino su Katana y la amenazo con ella—Dilo a menos que quieras…

--Ya, esta bien ¡ashh!. Se dirigen a Grecia por alguna razón

--A Grecia ¿he?—repitió Sasuke—ahí esta precisamente el báculo que necesito…


End file.
